


Come Daddy

by nervousbreakdance



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, humor ??, rip @ pete & patrick lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbreakdance/pseuds/nervousbreakdance
Summary: Patrick rolled over in his twin size bed for the hundredth time that night. He groaned in annoyance, shifting around once again. Correction; hundred and one.Patrick isn’t going to get any sleep tonight, he knows it.





	Come Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for the train wreck that is this poor written oneshot :'))))  
> kudos/comments would be nice but you don't have to lol

Patrick rolled over in his twin size bed for the hundredth time that night. He groaned in annoyance, shifting around once again. Correction; hundred and one.

Patrick isn’t going to get any sleep tonight, he knows it. He turns his head, reading _12:35am_ on his alarm clock on the nightstand. Sighing at his luck, he decides to mess around on his phone to pass the time.

After surfing the web and finding himself looking at new cosmetic products for some reason, the phone buzzed lightly in his hand, indicating a new notification. Usually Patrick would just leave it alone until he remembered about it later on, but curiosity struck him hard. Who knows, maybe it was the killer boredom finally getting to him.

Patrick tapped on the notification which turned out to be a message from… Pete?

He wondered what his boyfriend would want at this ungodly hour (it was currently _1:47am_ , might he add). Reluctantly, he opened the message up only to be greeted with a simple: _s’up._

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Patrick grumbled to himself, rolling his eyes at his idiot of a boyfriend.

**s’up**  

_Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III_

_what in the world are you doing @ ass o’clock?!!?_

**well hello to you too Pattycakes :))))**  

**oh…**  

**i was watching the office and wanted to sAY**

_don’t fucking say it_

**SALUTATIONS**

_…_

**hehe** **(　^ω^)**  

_i want a divorce_

**!!11?!?!1**  

**but patrick… think of our children**

_pete we don’t have kids_

**how dare you forget about hemingway**

_he’s !! a !! dog !!!_

**now i want a divorce**  

**see you in court sweaty** **(σˋ▽ˊ)σ**

_ffs pete_

**\\(￣ < ￣)>** 

**hey hey hey**  

**...**  

**can i come over ???**

_no wth pete have you seen the time?_

**but pattycakes !!!**  

**i miss you (~ >__<~)**

_*sighs*_

_okay but you’ll have to be really careful_

_my parents are asleep_

**yayayayay**

**＠(￣-￣)＠**

  **ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**

_i already regret this_

Read at 2:01am 

 After shoving the phone underneath his pillow, Patrick slowly creeped out of bed, wincing at the springs groaning at the shift in weight. He turned on his desktop lamp, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips.

He carefully opened the bedroom door, checking if his parents were surely asleep. Confirming his suspicions and satisfied, he tip toed back into his room awaiting his boyfriend’s arrival.

Time dragged on, as light raindrops began to tap against the roof of the nearly inactive home, almost lulling Patrick to a much desired slumber. Just when the land of dreams was in arm's reach, something has to yank him out.

A tap hit his window promptly, not keeping with the rhythm of the rain, followed by a few more. Swiftly turning his head in the direction of the sound, he squinted into the darkness until he was able to make out the familiar leather jacket and cheshire smile.

Patrick scurried across the carpet the fastest he could to the window without making any noise that could stir his parents in their sleep. He cracked open the window, spotting Pete in the tree, legs wrapped around the branches leading to his bedroom window. 

“Hey,” he whispered in gentle tone, a few leaves tangled in his black, inky hair.

“Hey you,” Patrick stared into those honey brown eyes he oh so fell in love with. The rain started to come down on them a bit harder, the cool breeze picking up as well. “Come in.”

Patrick eventually managed to help Pete get inside, with much struggle and cursing, more leaves finding their way in.

Pete immediately began to peel off his clothes, right down to his black boxers. 

“Pete what the fuck! You are not staying here, my parents will find out!” Patrick hissed as the other boy stretched across the twin bed, snuggling into the soft and warm blankets.

“No they won’t, Trick. Calm your dick you cream puff,” he hummed in content, patting the empty space next to him. “C’mon, lay with me.”

Signing in defeat, Patrick obligated, his back to his boyfriend’s chest (and not to mention, ass to his crotch).

Pete pressed his face into Patrick’s neck, taking in his usual cinnamon scent, planting small kisses on the exposed area. “I love you so fucking much, Patrick.”

His tan hands ran up and down his chubby frame, fingertips rubbing circles once they settled on his hips, causing gasps to escape the latter’s mouth.

“I love you too Pete,” he managed to say, through his heavy breathing. 

Patrick rolled over, on top of Pete, his fingers tangling themselves in his dark locks, grinding down on his toned stomach. Their lips crashing, moving in sync.

Their clothed dicks brushed up against each other, moans erupting from their lips on accident. Pete’s hand traveled down Patrick’s back, tracing the arch in his spine, now gripping his round ass.

Patrick’s whimpers and pleads only egged Pete further, slipping off both articles of clothing separating the two boys. The strawberry blond pulled away from Pete’s bruised lips, sitting back to admire his boyfriend’s body.

Beautiful tattoos etched into his tan skin, muscles moving deliciously underneath his pale hands. Pete was definitely a work of art, crafted by the gods himself. The latter thinking the absolute same thing about the gorgeous angel spread out on his lap.  

Reaching out blindly into the nightstand drawer, Pete returned with the small tube of lube and a condom. “I want you to ride me.” Pete said, voice rough and firm.

Patrick was only able to nod and moan in response, spreading his legs only more.

Coating two fingers in lube and wiping some on Patrick’s pink rim, Pete carefully pushed a digit in, trying to minimize the pain. The pale boy groaned in pleasure and slight discomfort, soon begging for another.

Once Patrick was stretched enough, Pete wiped his fingers on the bed sheets and fumbled around with the condom. Impatient and sexually deprived, Patrick snatched the foil packet from him, ripping it open with his teeth.

Patrick tugged the condom onto the dick in front of him, placing a tiny kiss on the flushed head, a loud moan slipped from Pete’s sinful mouth. The blond crawled back on his lap, reaching behind him to grab on the base of his boyfriend’s cock, giving it a few strokes, teasing the slit through the rubber.

“Fuck Patrick, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Pete whined, bucking his hips into Patrick’s hand.

Patrick smirked, bending over to peck his lips, whispering into them, “You like that Daddy?”

A low growl stirred in Pete’s throat, his grip on those pale hips tightening. “Fuck baby boy, say that again.”

“Daddy…” an innocent pout forming on pink, plump lips, receiving another desperate groan.  

“I’m gonna fuck your tight little ass so good baby, gonna fill you up,” Pete whispered in his ear, guiding his dick to Patrick’s entrance, pressing the head in ever so lightly.

“Please Daddy, please, please, please…” Patrick begged, wanting release.

Finally giving in, Pete slowly pushed inside, tight warmth wrapping around his dick. Soon Patrick was completely seated, sweat forming on his flushed skin, their teen hearts beating faster and faster.  

Patrick dug his nails into Pete’s shoulders, receiving a hiss in return as he began to set a rhythm, bouncing on his thick cock. Precum was leaking out of his dick, the pleasure building up tremendously quick.

Abruptly, Pete’s manhood slammed dead into Patrick’s prostate, practically crushing it. A piercing moan ripped out of Patrick, tears streaking down his cheeks while the ongoing pounding of his prostate proceeded, the sound of skin on skin echoing between the bedroom walls.

The swift pace continued on, both teenage boys lost in the overwhelming pleasure and each other.

“Daddy! I’m gonna come!” Patrick cries out, now stroking his dick in sync with his sloppy thrusts, penetrating him even deeper.

Pete’s grip was leaving bruises on his pale thighs like his fingerprints, whimpering as he felt Patrick tighten even more him.

“Fucking hell Patrick,” Pete said with a deep growl, panting as his orgasm grew dangerously close.

A familiar warmth spread through Patrick’s stomach, indicating how near his climax was. It was almost too much to handle, yet not enough.

“Come Daddy! Come for me!” Patrick wails mellifluously, throwing his head back beautifully.

Fuck… Pete was going to be come, he was going to come hard. He could almost taste the orgasm on his tongue. Moaning directly in Patrick’s ear, he pulled his plump ass down on his dick one more time and-

_“What is it?”_ asked another voice in a hushed tone.

Before either of them could react, light from the hallway streamed into the dark bedroom, illuminating both Pete and Patrick when the previously shut door swung open.

Standing there in his striped pajamas and fluffy bunny slippers, was Patrick’s father; David Stumph. And peaking right over his shoulder, was David’s poor wife, Patricia Stumph.

Once realizing how exposed the pair were (his traumatized parents were able to see a clear view of a dick deep in their son’s ass), Patrick immediately covered him and his boyfriend up with the bed sheets as shrilled screams filled the quiet home.

“Fucking hell!” A frustrated and scared shitless Pete yelled, his mind trying to come up with an logical excuse for what just happened.  

“Patrick Martin Stumph!” shrieked his scarred mother, who was currently tugging at her locks of hair.

Pete was bouncing around the room, trying to pull up his skinny jeans but with no such luck. “Ma’am, it’s not what it seems!”

“Oh really? Cause to me it seems exactly how it is!” David shouted, pacing the hallway.

“Why didn’t you knock Dad?”

“I heard you calling me, so I decided to let myself in!” he replied, reality really starting to hit him.  

Pete and Patrick rapidly put on their clothing before cracking the door open slightly, Pete hiding behind Patrick because he truly was terrified of his parents at the moment, especially David.

“Patrick, we would like both you and Peter to come downstairs so we can have a little chat over the… incident that just happened.” David stated, tone gentle yet firm.  

“O-okay…” the strawberry blond stuttered, eyes wide with fear.  

Patricia spoke up from behind. “Don’t be scared honey, we aren’t mad. A little traumatized, yes but not mad. At either of you.”

Patrick slipped his hand into Pete’s and the two of them walked the stairs in embarrassment with David and Patricia following them. Intense heat rose to the teenage boys’ cheeks, hearts pounding with anxiety.

“At least they were practicing safe sex, I saw the condom wrapper on the floor David,” Patricia whispered not so quietly to her husband.

“Patricia!” David gasped, clutching his hand over his heart.

_Fuck, Patrick knew he was going to regret allowing Pete to come over._

**Author's Note:**

> salutations fellow human :)  
> sorry this is so bad lmao  
> hope you enjoyed it ???  
> idea came from a confession I saw on twitter so ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯  
> also !! have you seen that the patrick/pete tag here has been taken over by joshler like ??? (no hate to the ship or those who ship it) 
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading and good day/night


End file.
